Your Memories are Lost
by BlueEyes2013
Summary: SEQUEL to The Miracle. You have to read The Miracle first to get it... Melody now known as Mel Shay gives birth to a mysterious baby girl, Ross was Mel's mate before he got brutally attacked and lost his all his memories. Now Ross is a bad boy player who meets Mel's twin brother David..will Ross get his memories back or will he always remain what he is now. (Sucky summary)
1. Chapter 1

This Cannot Be Happening!

I had no choice but to return back to earth and leave the spiritual world known as heaven...I know your probably confused but I'm pregnant 7 months exactly I'm having a little baby girl, but this pregnancy is different than the others..I know I'm confusing you but it's true, I usually can sense if its a Furrion or human but for some reason she's ain't neither one...but I'm guessing I'm going to have to wait and see...I didn't know I was, but really I didn't know I could get pregnant after I pass when my son Levi basically killed me but I don't blame him...he was angry and lost control of his actions and attacked me. Luckily it was me and not my true love I hold dearly to my heart Ross...well back to the first subject, I must of got pregnant the night before the attack, the night I fell back in love with Ross. Each day I watched Ross and Levi slowly creating a bond between the two, I watched Ross starting a new life in Miami (he even started at a new high school while Levi went to elementary school, and remember we don't age us Furrions), I also watched as Ross became a bad boy and a player known as Mr. Popular, I watched as Ross was brutally attacked by shadows barely survived but lost his memory altogether. He doesn't remember Levi, he doesn't remember any of his kids, he doesn't remember any of his friends, he doesn't remember anything in his life only his player bad boy image and stayed that way. Sleeping, eating and sex is all he remembers which brings tears to trickle down my tan colour skin. I've lost the greatest part of my life and he's never coming back. Its just going to be you and me now baby girl as I rub my hand gently over my big bump, I take one last glance at the world beneath me and closed my eyes ready to return home and introduce my little angel.

My eyes snap open revealing little green leaves on the top of my face, I found myself in a wide open field, I could feel the soft prickly grass scratching beneath my body sending a tingling sensation down my spine, the sound of wind whispering a gentle song, the sound of the leaves dancing through the spring breeze, the sound of the nearby sea crashing against the rocky cliffs, the smell of fresh palm trees soothingly dancing around my nose, the smell of the pure nature surrounding me. Truly peaceful this field. I slightly turned to see beautifully coloured horses gliding across the sea of grass, the sight of them put my in a simple trance watching them play and run magical. I sat here admiring the beauty of nature...I snap outa my trance when one horse comes to investigate me, the funny thing was I knew who this white mare with a distinctive brown heart shape on her forehead. I gently ran my fingers up her fuzzy face and down her bright white neck...I know who this his.

"Hey Rain" I gently say knowing this is my horse Rain, I woke up at my old country style mansion in the West Country side of Miami. Rain jumped around me truly happy to see me again, but within a few moments the rest of the very large herd of 39 beautifully coloured horses galloped over to me rubbing their faces into my body shooting soft static through my veins. This is true bliss.

It's been 2 weeks since I returned and I've been in so much pain it's honestly killing me, but to make it even worse my twin brother David found out I'm back and heavily pregnant now he's living with me to drive me up the walls...I love my brother I really do but sometimes he does or says the most ridiculous things you would ever imagine. For instants; _"uh sis you got to stop eating your getting a little to fat" _or_ "hey Mel do you want to go come to high school"_ ugh! He just...oh there is no words I can describe him now...and yup he goes to high school, called um something like Marino High or something like that, but I've already been to high school at the age of 10 years and got a scholarship in every subject, I ready graduated college and the age of 14 years and well I've done basically everything you can name honestly school and job wise. I'm actually famous for it but mostly because I'm the planets saviour or the Queen Elizabeth's number one body guard or something...I'm basically royal more royal than the royal family themselves, but what do you expect I've been on this planet longer than the first human step foot on this planet...oh well I prefer this century than the back in the 17th century people back then were cruel and cold heart humans, they killed each other like they're meat on a stick...well back to why I'm in sooo much pain is that I'm due to give birth at any moment now (Furrions give birth after 8 months in the pregnancy) and I just want to rip the baby out to stop the pain and discomfort. Like I said before this pregnancy is completely different from the others, I had no pain like this before or even had mood swings. God! I need you out!

I buried my face into my purple pillow while leaning over my bed waiting for David to finish his first freaking day at school...I stood up slowly and stomped around my room from closet to bathroom and back to the closet and back to the bathroom, I'm trying so hard to ignore the pain but- suddenly I felt a warm sensation streaming down my legs, I look to see a pool of blood appearing beneath me. Oh no! Please no! Not now. I dropped to my knees and began to give birth to my little angel...

A few moments later I heard a little cry, I could feel sweat and tears streaming down my face like a waterfall. I'm gasping for air after a challenging event...well since I'm alone this time. I slowly lean back on my bed and finally held my little angel in my arms wrapped in a fluffy red towel (it wasn't red before) I gently kiss her on her forehead and nuzzled my nose into hers.

"Hello my baby girl" I whisper through tears of pure happiness and love. Her eyes are a light purple, with short deep dark purple hair, her skin is a fare pale colour, she looked just like Ross apart from the purple eyes and hair. Every time I look at her makes everything around me disappear and it's just me and her.

"Tegan Taylor Shay" that is her name, the name my foster parents (David's patents) wanted their grandchild's name to be. And that's their wish come true...

**Notes:**

**.Mel and David are not actual twins but they were born on the same day the exact same year so they classify that as being twins**

**.Remember David and his family were Furrions **

**.Shay is ^^their last name...**

**. Yeah Mel is an orphan (she lost her parents and whole entire family at the hand of her crazy uncontrollable sister Payton) read the miracle and you'll get it.**


	2. The Trouble Begins

7 years later...

Oh my gosh! Tegan is driving me up the walls...no literally I run up the walls chasing her just to get her changed. Every morning I'm running up the walls to get her ready before her private teacher comes over and doesn't think we're crazy..even though we are but that's not the point. She has an attitude like me she doesn't listen to anybody unless you have something she wants if not your in a whole load of shit! And to top it all off shes smart like she'll out smart you or con you to do something that youll most definitely regret later. She's a total mission.  
"Tee! If you don't get down, mommy won't take you to the beach later" I honestly have had enough with this little game.  
"Posso andare da solo allora" she spat back in Italian.  
_I can go by myself then (English)_ Oh she may be 7 but she acts like a human teenager.  
"Tegan! Don't you make mommy angry" I grunt as my eyes turn red trying to scare her. She froze and jumps down.  
"I'm sorry mommy. I was only paying" she whispers sending me her cute puppy dog eyes. I soften up a little not giving in to her cuteness  
"Get changed and after that come downstairs breakfast would be ready" I spat at her since I'm tired of her stupid little game. And with that I march outa her room and into the kitchen to cook breakfast. A few moments later French toast with maple syrup and icing sugar and pancakes with golden syrup (yeah she loves sweet things) but Tegan hasn't come down yet and I have to get her down here before fatty David eats everything...I wonder if she's okay...I vampire speed back into her room (I'm not a vampire) to see her dressed in a light baby blue summer dress and a white flower headband strapped to her head. Her deep purple hair straight hanging lose beneath her shoulder blades...she was crying tears cascading down her pale skin.  
"What's wrong my little angel" I ask while pulling her onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her little body.  
"I-I'm sorry m-mommy. I won't do it again" she sobs into my chest. Something is bothering her and I'm going to find out.  
"I know sweetie" should I ask her...hmm yup "I know something else is bothering Tee" I finish gently kissing her forehead.  
"Mommy...why am I different from other girls" she whispers questioning, eyes full of hope and sorrow. "Why am I purple" she finishes crying harder. I froze in confusion...I don't know what to say, I don't know what she is to be quiet honest. At first I thought she was a Miracle like me or a furrion but she's not an elemental. So I have no clue on what she is, but one thing I've noticed when she's so happy or full of excitement she goes all white like her hair fades into a snow white colour and her eyes turn a creamy white which makes me think if- no, no they don't exist, well I think they- wait I pass while I was pregnant but she didn't die? Oh god! My daughter is an ANGEL! OMG OMG OMG that is so cool! I have a daughter that's an angel, no wonder I couldn't figure it out earlier...hehe this is awesome. My baby is an angel, I love the sound to it. I should have noticed because every time she touched roses or flowers they would turn purple or white depending on her mood, and to top it all off I noticed when she goes to sleep her eyes glow showing she is crossing over to the spiritual world (honestly I know, I do sometimes), no wonder she learns fast...well you see she may be 7 going on to 8 she can speak every language besides sign language, shes brilliant at numbers and science like she calculates faster than a scientist, and she can play every instrument known to man..heck! I hired a professional music instructor from Juilliard when she was 4 years old and within 2 years she could every instrument even make her own instruments from sticks. But the private teacher I hired Ms Fisher is teaching her drama and dance to see how skilled my baby is.. To be honest drama is not her thing take my word for it (I was a famous actress for 10 years then dropped that for modelling for Victoria Secret. I was known as the sexiest teen 6 years in a row and still is but I dropped that too) but on the other hand she moves across the dance floor skilled like her father which I really ain't going to talk about- "Mom" Tegan whined snapping me outa my thoughts.  
"Huh...oh yeah sorry Tee I got lost in my thoughts" she was about to repeat what she said "You're an angel sweetie" I cut her off slightly. She looked completely confused with a hint of shock. I smile widely at her.  
"I-I'm a what now" she was now looks more shocked than confused. I nod in understanding what she's feeling..well I was too when I started to think about it more.  
"Yeah honey, you're an earth angel. I didn't know that before until I remembered the signs as you were growing up over the years" I smile happily knowing what my daughter is now, she's not unknown anymore.  
"Really! I'm an angel mommy" she squeals in pure joy floating around the room.  
"Oui bèbè tu es un ange, mais j'ai besoin de vous pour garder le secret"  
_Yes baby girl you're an angel, but I need you to keep it a secret ( English)_ I said in French since she mostly speaks in French or Italian but English for others to understand.  
"Si mamma, los prometto. Sono cosi felice di sapere perché sono diverso dagli altri."  
_Yes mommy, I promise. I'm so happy to know why I'm different from others (English)_ she comments in Italian smiling proudly "e dal modo in cui mamma mi piace pearl are in Italiano" she finishes.  
_And by the way mommy, I like to speak Italian (English)_  
"I just don't want people to find out about you ok" I say sternly making sure she stays quite about this...humans will hunt her down and make her into a science rat but of course they will have to get past me first!  
"¿Cómo es que no puedo decirle a nadie?" She asks in Spanish this time.  
_How come I can't tell anyone? (English)_  
"Algunas personas que quieren hacerle daño o matar tal vez usted Tegan, pero usted sabe que tendrá que pasar yo primero!" I say in Spanish proudly.  
_Some people would want to hurt you or maybe kill you Tegan, but you know they will have to get past me first (English)_ she giggles before flying into my arms and nuzzling her face into my chest.  
"Te quiero mamá" she whispers softly.  
_I love you mom (English)_  
"Ok miel hora de ir a la planta baja, el maestro estará aquí en cualquier momento" I spoke in Spanish while she floats outa my arms.  
_Ok honey time to go downstairs, your teacher will be here any minute (English)_  
"Oh Tee speak English for now on" I finished stopping her before she goes downstairs...she really isn't that good at English which I find weird since she's fluent in every other language.  
"Mamá, entonces está bien- oh fine then mom" correcting herself before she was gone out the door. I giggle since my baby is shining as bright as stars.

2 hours its 2.54 pm and I haven't seen Tegan, she's busy in the dance studio with Ms Fisher and I already miss seeing my little angel (I don't know what type of angel but she's too young anyways) to keep myself busy I've just been baking chocolate and white chocolate cookies and chocolate muffins with caramel in the middle..they're so good! "HAHA I'll ask my sister" hmm great David's home (note the sarcasm) "Is your sister the boss dude" what?! He brought visitors. This is going to be interesting...but first I need to finish song no.18 (I forgot to mention, I'm a famous songwriter for all famous singers; Rihanna, Maroon 5, Cher lloyd etc since Tegan was born) I'm on a year holiday but still have to write songs! And the good thing is I only get a few projects like all I have to write is 20 songs every second month so I'm on my 18th song for this month...Whoop Whoop! Then back to relaxation and adrenaline rush! I love the outdoors, sky driving which I do every night it's better at night anyway, and going to my favourite spots like places to do whale watching even swimming with them and places just to chill and enjoy life.  
"Hey Mel" I heard David say. I look up from writing the song in my white songbook. I see 3 other boys with shocked expressions across their faces...2 guys look like they're twins short brunette hair, same facials only thing different is their eyes one has blue eyes, the other has hazel eyes...Oh God! The third dude looks very familiar like I've seen him before but can't put a name to the face; the dirty blond hair, the chocolate brown eyes, that million dollar smile...who is this dude?  
"Uh sis are you okay" David says clicking his fingers in my face. I snap outa my train of thought and shrug my shoulders.  
"Huh! Oh hey bro. Um hey guys" I shoot them my famous sweet smile. "My name is Me-"  
"The Miracle Mel Shay!" the twins squeal like little fangirls. I look at them confused because I wonder how- oh never mind. Who doesn't know me?  
"My name is Jacob Blake and this is Jake Blake" Jacob says pointing to his twin brother, Jake. I spend them a small smile...They're weird, but I like weird.  
"And I'm Ross Lynch" he says pushing through the twins and smiling widely at me, looking at me with hunger and a hint of love...Ross, Ross Lynch? Hmm I can't put my finger on it...he's kinda cute! Wait what?  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet my brothers friends" I sweetly say in a Italian accent. (I've always had an Italian accent) "Um I just made some cookies and muffins, help yourself and make yourself at home" I finish and sitting back on the table to finish the song...AWKWARD SILENCE...  
"Where Tee" David asks breaking the silence.  
"In the dance studio with Fisher" I say my eyes not leaving the songbook.  
"Who's Tee" Ross says. I look at him to see him staring at me.  
"Uh she's my daughter, Tegan" I reply smiling at him. I then notice his cheeks fading into a bright cherry red colour...do I make him nervous? " Don't be shy, I don't judge" I finish causing him to blush even more.  
"Ok then, um they're gonna stay for the weekend. We'll be in my room playing video games kay" David spoke up. I turn my gaze from Ross to him and nod.  
"Why don't you guys go into the arcade room" David glares at me in anger...What did I do?  
"What! You never let me in there and now you do" he snaps. I shook my head.  
"Don't be such a baby" I calmly joke with him but he doesn't look any happier.  
"I'm not a baby" he spat back.  
"Yeah okay...your a **BIG BABY**" I giggle at this stupid little argument. He was about to explode at me but Ross interferes  
"How old are you" Ross asks randomly.  
"Uh 17, why" I ask curiously. He smiles brightly, not taking his eyes off me.  
"Wow that's awesome!" He shouts happily. I tilt my head slightly totally confused. I think he noticed before continuing "it's awesome that you have a daughter...I mean where is she" just as he finishes my baby angel comes running in.  
"Mamma, mamma ho finito la pratica danza e la signora Fisher ha detto che quando ho detto prima nella danza ho potuto eseguire a Hollywood scuola di danza" she squeals in excitement jumping up and down. I kneel down to her height before kissing her forehead.  
_Mommy, mommy I'm finished dance practise and Ms Fisher said you said when I advance in dance I could perform at Hollywood school of Dance (English)_  
"Sì tesoro, ma inglese per favore abbiamo visitatori" I reply in Italian (we only speak Italian sometimes others)  
_Yes sweetie, but English please we have visitors (English)_  
"Oh sorry mom" she spins around and proudly walks over to the guys. "Hello I'm Tegan Taylor Shay. Tee for short and I'm the daughter of Melody Dawn Shay" she spoke clearly holding out her hand for them to shake. They chuckle before introducing themselves shaking her hand.  
"Wow how old are you Tee" Ross asked kneeling down face to face with her... I watched as Ross got to know her better and he truly adores her. I look around to see David and the twins Jacob and Jake are gone to the arcade room...typical boys!  
Few moments sped by while watching Ross and Tegan get along perfectly. It seems like they have some sort of connection but I can't explain why? They're playing with the instruments in the living room, the made beautiful melodies together and sung some songs I gave them...hmm strawberry fruity smoothie time. I sped into the kitchen area (the kitchen and living room is connected) I made Tegan's favourite banana bliss. I don't know what smoothie Ross wants so I made him the same as Tegan.  
"Hey you 2 smoothie time" I say loud enough for them to hear me. I giggled to see them play fighting on whose going to be first to get theirs.  
"Ha! I won" Tegan squeals sipping on his smoothie. Ross playfully pouts.  
"Baby girl have you finished your song" I ask remembering she was writing a song last night. She shook her head.  
"Non è una mamma. Ho intenzione di finirlo ora" in Italian once again...how many time do I have to tell her.  
_No mom. I'm going to finish it now (English)_  
But before I could say anything she speeds off to her room. I sigh and take a sip of my strawberry fruity smoothie.  
"Soo...you 2 are Italian" Ross spoke up randomly. I smile at him.  
"Yes..um so what does the famous Ross Lynch have on his mind" I say knowing he wants to ask some questions by the looks he gives me.  
"Wow how'd you- never mind. Why don't the _beautiful_ Mel Shay tell me about herself" he has a questioning look on his face. I giggle at his question.  
"Well I'm a successful songwriter on holiday" I say simply.  
"Hmm interesting. How long have you been here for" this guy is quiet nosey haha yup he's nosey.  
"A year but I'm planning on staying here for awhile longer" I smile brightly. He stares at me intensively.  
"Oh cool, um David said your an adrenaline junkie and your here for sky diving and whale watching" he says staring at me..for some reason I feel comfortable with him " and I was wondering if you wanted to hangout tomorrow" he-oh no! I remember him now...Ross! Ross is my ex husband who lost his memory and Tegan is his daughter. Uh oh I'm in a lot of shit now. _**Grande Sono nei guai!**_


End file.
